mgholyseefandomcom-20200214-history
Mellar
† Saint Mellar Lumina Servus, H.S. Mellar, Servant of Light Early Life Bishop Mellar L. Servus was born in Lakeshire as Mellar Hamar to parents who are unknown to him due to their murder early in his life. Early in Mellar's years he grew in his faith due to the intervention of his sister, Amelia Hamar. When he was 13, Mellar traveled to Northshire Abbey and chose to enter as a neophyte of the Church of Light. By the age of 20, Mellar Hamar was ordained a priest, dropped the name "Hamar" and took on the name "Lumina Servus" or "Servant of Light". Priesthood Early/Mid As a priest Mellar served the victims of the Horde, the Elves of Ashenvale, and various parishes. While serving the victims of the Horde, Mellar's greatest friend, Lieutenant Commander Peter Morton, gave his life to save Mellar and a squad of Alliance soldiers. After the collapse of the Clerics of Norhthshire, Mellar chose to enter the Brotherhood of Northshire. But as time went on, threats of old grudges arose and Mellar was forced to leave his life once again and serve at the Cathedral itself while the Alliance sent its army into Outland. The Brotherhood of Northshire had since started to show a split forming until eventually two more groups were formed. The Northshire Templar, which remained faithful to the original traditions of the Church, and the new Brotherhood of Northshire which preached a more liberal view of the Light. Mellar served as High Abbot of Northshire. After being chosen as an abbot, Mellar chose the motto "Lux, dirige nos" which means "Light, direct us". He is much weaker than he was in his younger years but he has been able to keep himself from becoming frail. Archbishop Benedictus has requested Mellar recieve further training to serve the faithful of a new generation. Current Once Mellar felt he had done enough to serve the Templar he resigned as High Abbot and moved on to found the The Holy See with Father Vorendris Du'Fowl. After founding the new order, Mellar felt it was necessary to create a new coat of arms. He kept his old motto, "Lux, dirige nos", but changed nearly every detail after that. Atop his shield is the Mitre, the symbolic "hat" that a bishop wears as a sign of his office. The shield itself is divided into two parts. The first is a large, golden 'X' across a black background. There is more darkness than light here symbolizing the darkness in the current world and the need for new orders in the Church. The second section is the crest of the Alliance showing that he serves the people of Stormwind but since this section encompasses much less space than the other it also shows that the Church is his main priority. Family Though Mellar's parents are unknown to him, his sister, Amelia Hamar, was captured by the Blackrock Orcs. Though he is not aware of her status, she managed to live on for quite a while until recently when she was killed. The only known and living blood relative of Mellar is Franklin Hamar, a tailor in Lakeshire. It is believed that Franklin is Mellar's cousin, but the two have had separate lives and have not kept in touch. In order to protect her, Mellar wiped the mind of Ilene Rolands and told her he was her uncle. Mellar has no intention of revealing the truth and has functioned since that day as her only known "blood" relative. At first the idea was a bit strange to Mellar, however he has grown to love Ilene as if she was truly his niece. However, after a break in Ilene's relationship she hid herself from society and Mellar has not seen Ilene since. Recently, Mellar recieved a letter explaining that Ilene had been killed making Mellar once again the last member of his family. Mellar met a Draenei named Adyne who arrived in Stormwind on a ship from the crash site of the Exodar. They have become close friends and Adyne now functions has Mellar's personal guard. Events Mellar, and other members of the Templar, discovered stolen supplies at a defias camp in Elwynn belonging to a near by farm. On arriving to the farm they were ambushed by members of the Cult. Mellar was knocked out and carried away by the Cult into the forests of Duskwood. There, he was forced to hold a cursed skull which burnt him on the hands and drained the life out of him. There, he was killed and was found by a traveler to notifed the Templar and was able to transfer the corpse to Northshire Abbey. The Templar worked together and performed a ritual that allowed him to come back to life. Though weaker than before, Mellar still lives to tell the tale of his death. On December 20, 27 Mellar, faced with the news that his niece had left, suffered a heart attack at Amberpine Lodge after a time of grief and blaming himself for her leaving. He was kept in the Dalaran clinic overnight and spent the following day in prayer at a makeshift chapel in Dragonblight. Liturgy of the Light Every week, Father Servus offers a sermon on the Light in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City. This event is known as the Liturgy of the Light Private Life Languages *Common - Native Tongue *Darnassian - Learned from his years of service in Ashenvale *Thalassian - Learned from Issaria, a Blood Elf in the Northshire Templar *Ancient - An older language of the church known from experience((Custom Tongues Language)) Skills While Mellar was a military chaplain, it became needed for him to learn a skill that he could use to aid the soldiers when he was not present. As such, he began to study alchemy and sought training from well-known alchemists of Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassus and other areas. In his old age, it has become necessary for Mellar to take two particular potions that he learned to brew during his years of service. Though he has been accused of taking them for demonic reasons, Mellar simply takes the potions to combat the injuries he faced due to the cultist attack on his life and his loss of energy with age. Mellar also took the time to learn to mend his clothing while on the field and so as he learned alchemy, he also learned tailoring and uses the skill to create many of his robes to be self-fitting. In addition to his practical skills, Mellar is a self-proclaimed philosopher and writer. He keeps a collection of various texts wherever he goes. Most of his creations are prayers, hymns and sermons but he has written the occasional book. As far as a philosopher, Mellar is an ordained priest and as such he knows the philosophy of the Light very well. Typically, his writings refer to the theme of the Light. Finally, Mellar enjoys to fish in his free time and tends to go off by himself when he needs a rest to catch a few fish. Professor Father Servus also served as a professor and head of the Northshire Academy of the Holy Light which strived to educate priests and clerics of the Church of Light in the ways of the new and old tradition. Memorable Quotes "I fear the sun has just set and dawn is far from now...but, there will be a dawn" "Let the Light within you be a beacon of hope to every needy soul, every sad heart and every tired mind." "We cannot change the past...we can only accept it" "We cannot judge someone based on the fate they cannot choose, only the one they have chosen." "How long? How long must we wait for change?" "Light direct me...Light direct us." "All good things must end so that we can prepare for the joys to come." "There really are no sides, only the Light's" "Sometimes we are the answer to our own prayers." "It is difficult to see that so few have listened while so many have only heard." "All people seek the Light, they just don't all know it." "Is this the sign of the dawn? Or have the clouds just shifted letting in the midnight moonlight?" "Let us love!" "By the Light, it must be so" - Mellar's last words Lineage